


A Crown of Red and Blue Roses

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, I did my best, Lemon, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Tilly has been thirsty for this tall glass of elezen scholar, Urianger’s biceps and upper armbands really do it for me, lacy and silk thigh highs also do it for me, sexy times in the parlor, spicy fic, the author indulges herself, vaguely post 5.0, writing Urianger dialogue is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Urianger wakes to a song sang by a beloved voice. And as the moments pass, his longing for her grows. And when it reaches its crescendo, he draws forth a new song from her rosy red lips. Tilly was more than happy to sing for him, the heat of the hearth and his skin welcome against her.Desires are realized and satiated.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	A Crown of Red and Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology to Urianger for what I put him through in Dark Waltz. He is a good bean and deserves more love.
> 
> Inspired by the gentle softness of Erutan's Gently As She Goes. Give it a listen if you like. Though my WoL has neither skin pale as the light of the moon nor eyes blue as the sea or the skies. But that's okay. We're here for the soft melody and the longing inherent in the song.

* * *

** A Crown of Red and Blue Roses **

_I love you. I want you. I cannot have you. You are on my mind always._

* * *

“Heart burning like fire in the night…” a soft voice sang, echoing out and weaving around the stacks of books and parchment. Gentle plucking of lute strings accompanied the song. “Gently as she goes…” Urianger slowly woke from where he had been dozing in his chair. “Gently as she goes.” The voice was familiar for all that it rarely spoke in normal circumstances.

“Ma’tylda?” Urianger called, pushing away from his desk. “Art thou here?”

Tilly peeked out from around a stack. “Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” She stepped fully into view, her lute held in her hands. Her ears flicked, swiveling forward. “Hi.”

“Greetings, mine friend.” The elezen brushed the front of his robes in an effort to straighten them. “Had I but known thou wouldst be visiting…”

“Oh well, you looked busy?”

He slanted her a look to which she grinned sheepishly. “Sleeping?” he drawled, raising a brow. She shrugged. Urianger shook his head. “It matters not now, I suppose.” His pointed ears twitched. “And the nature of thy visit, my lady? Is there ought I can do for thee? Say but the word and I shall render mine aid in any endeavor.”

“Umm.” Tilly fiddled with her instrument’s tuning pegs. Words rapidly tumbled from her mouth, her eyes squinted in embarrassment. “I had wanted some peace and quiet and I thought of here. But now I’m interrupting your peace and quiet and I am so sorry!” She made to leave. “I’ll be going then!”

On quick feet, Urianger came forward, touching her shoulder with the tips of his fingers. “Wait. Wait, please.” Beneath his hand she turned around. “Thoust art welcome always with me.” His eyelids lowered as he looked at her from beneath his long lashes. The archon tattoo on his face moved with the twitch of his cheek. “Truly. And thy music… long has it been since I have heard thy voice ring out in such sweet song. Pray indulge me more?” He boldly stroked his fingers along the apple of her cheek. He felt the heat of her blush, which caused him to blush a little as well. “Ma’tylda?”

“Of course,” Tilly whispered, her full lips parting as she licked the lower one. “Any requests?”

The elezen tore his gaze from her mouth. “Any song,” he rasped. “Any that comes to thy mind and springs from thy lips.” He hated how he had worded that. Damnation. “As thoust desire.” Oh, that was worst. Get a hold yourself! “Come, mine hearth is warm and mine chairs are soft. Thy comfort is assured, I promise thee. Or mayhap thoust wishes to lay upon the rug before the fire?” Stop it! “Tea? Mayhaps coffee?” His hand hovered at the small of her back as he led her out of the main study.

“Yes, please!” Tilly’s breath hitched when he gently guided her into a chair. And yes, it was plush and cradled her perfectly. “Urianger?” She clutched at her lute. Her tail twitched.

“Tis but a moment. I shall return posthaste.” He might as well as sprinted to his kitchen.

Tilly, confused, squeaked when he zoomed away.

* * *

Urianger slammed his hands flat on his kitchen counter. The urge to bang his head on the cabinets above grew strong. “Lay upon mine rug,” he said to himself mockingly. “Allow me to ravish thee before the fire.” He kept muttering to himself as he boiled water in his kettle. “Fool of an elezen, thou art obvious in thine desire. Just ask her to take thee in any way she wants.”

Would she take him? He who had lied to her time and again? He who kept things from her in the name of saving her? Gods preserve him, he was lucky enough to retain her friendship.

“I am doomed. Always.” He rubbed at his facial hair and sighed. “How I desire thee." He grunted and scolded himself. "Thou art a lust-addled savage…”

* * *

Having left her lute on the chair, Tilly knelt on the soft fur rug before the fire of Urianger’s parlor. Her hands lightly stroked it, the fur tickling her palm. The warmth of the hearth heated her side. She nervously glanced to the doorway. But her host was still in the kitchen. Wriggling out of her vest, she was left in a plain long sleeve tunic and her shorts. Her boots she had left by the door so her feet were only encased in her thigh high stockings. The pretty silk stockings with the lacy tops, her favorite. Tilly flopped down and nuzzled into the rug. The scent of roses and sandalwood tickled her nose.

The combination of gentle heat and the soft rug made her drowsy and comfortable. Rolling over, she laid on her back. She giggled and kicked her little feet in the air. She began to hum happily. But the rattle of fine china woke her from her reverie. The miqo’te sat up, a blush lighting up her sun darkened cheeks. Her mused hair was even messier from her roll on the rug.

Urianger was standing in the doorway, a tray clutched in his hands. His knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping the side handles. He was gaping. His blush was bright across the bridge of his nose.

“Urianger! I didn’t mean!” Tilly made to get up.

“Stop.” Slowly, carefully, Urianger set the tray down on a side table. “Do not get up.”Tilly sank back down onto the rug, her knees pointed at one another and her bottom flat on the fur. Her tail flicked as her ears swiveled in random directions. She shakily pressed her hands on top of her thighs. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, shoulders drooping.

“Mine offer to lay upon yonder rug was not a jest.” He fell to his knees beside her. “Ma’tylda, I...” He leaned over her, tilting his head. His hands hovered with uncertainty over her shoulders. He dipped his face closer. “Pray forgive me, I just... I want...” His lips were just half an ilm away from hers. They were sharing breaths due to how close he was now. His eyelids lowered, the gold of his eyes barely visible. “Tylda,” he sighed.

Making a soft noise, Tilly tilted her own head back a little. She parted her lips. “Urianger, please.” She wet her lower lip, her red lips bright and enticing.

Disbelief and elation warred in his breast. Urianger cupped her shoulders. With a hungry groan, he closed the last bit of distance to slot his mouth over hers. He felt her grasp at the front of his robes. The front strands of his silver hair brushed against her forehead, mingling with her fuchsia hair. Their eyes closed. The elezen coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. He tangled his tongue with hers in slow strokes as he kissed her. She moaned, the sound swallowed between them. She tugged at his robes to urge him closer. Urianger bore her backwards onto the rug. He wedged himself between her thighs. One of his hands was propping him up, pressed against the rug by her head.

The fire crackled beyond them in the hearth.

Tilly rubbed her hands up the vee of his robes’ neckline, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. The fingers of one hand tangled around the strands of his pale hair at the nape of his neck. The other hand delved down between his shoulder blades. Her palm was like a brand of heat on his skin. Urianger groaned against her mouth. Fumbling for a moment, he undid the ties of her tunic to expose her clavicle. It gaped and slip down one shoulder. He began to press open mouth kisses along her neck and the hollow of her throat. He felt her skin vibrate as she purred. She threw her head back to allow him more access. Her soft sighs of pleasure rang clear in his ears. Reaching down, he stroked her leg from the knee up. His palm skimmed along smooth silk and the roughness of the lace tops of her stockings. Grabbing the back of her thigh, he hitched her leg up and around his waist. He ground his growing erection against the clothed apex of her thighs. Tilly cried out and raked her short nails along his upper back. She jerked up into the friction.

“Yes, sing thy song,” Urianger growled against her throat. He scraped his blunt teeth along the crook of her neck. Tilly shrieked, arching up. Her breasts rubbed against him, their points easily felt. Her other leg joined its twin around his waist. She panted as he undulated against her. “Sweet Tylda, thou art a masterpiece.” He moved to kiss her again, lips moving together. His jaw clicked as he devoured every pleasured sound she let loose.

“Urianger!” she cried as his lips traveled back down. He licked a broad stripe from her cleavage up to the curve of her jaw. She mewled. She struggle to breathe deep. Oh gods, his scent was everywhere now, pervading her nose with the smell of sandalwood and parchment and his musk. “More!” Pushing himself up by planting his other hand next to her head, he looked down at her. She growled at him, bucking up. She clawed at the front of his robes. “Urianger!” But Tilly’s frustration disappeared as his hands began to free her from her tunic. She helped him pull it off and she wriggled out of her breast band. Both landed somewhere next to the chair that was supposed to be his earlier. 

“Beautiful,” Urianger sighed, skimming his elegant fingers along the outer curves of her full breasts. He cupped them, testing their weight in his palms. His thumbs rubbed circles on her perked nipples. A smile curved his lips at the moan that tumbled from her kiss swollen lips. “Perfection, mine Tylda.” He pressed a kiss to the scar below them that should have rightly bisected her. But he did not speak of it for its history had no place in this time.

He looked up her torso, locking gazes with her. He licked along the bottom contour of her left breast. The other was still in his hand, his fingers stroking the smooth skin and pebbled nipple. She tasted of rosewater, likely from a bath earlier, and sweat. Urianger kept eye contact as he licked her nipple. The pink of it disappeared into his mouth when he began to suckle. He smiled when her fingers delved into his hair. Her voice rose in volume and pitch. Tilly arched up again to get closer. He laughed against her breast, eyes curving half closed. He kissed the top before sliding back up to lock lips with her again. Urianger could not get enough of her mouth. The hand not playing with her breast rubbed the back of her thigh. The lace stocking top was ilms away from the hem of her shorts. That sliver of bare skin was smooth beneath his palm.

Tilly tugged at the front of his robes again. “Off,” she whined. But in her state of arousal, she could not figure out how to peel away the top of his clothing. “Damn it!”

“At the back there is a clasp and chain,” Urianger said, laughing. He kissed the apple of her cheek. “Shall I aid thee?”

“Yes, damn you. Stop teasing!” Tilly playfully snapped her fangs at him. He laughed again, leaning back, still kneeling between her thighs. He reached over his shoulders to undo what was holding the upper part of his robes up. His wide golden gorget and chains was pulled away and set to the side off the rug. The straps on his shoulders slid down a little. His bracers and bracelets joined the gorget. Urianger smiled as he shoved down the tops of his robes. His golden bands stayed on his upper arms, emphasizing the bulge of his biceps.

But as nice as his arms were, and they were very nice, Tilly focused on his firm pectorals and his flat belly. She reached up to stroke his chest and abdomen, scratching lightly at the skin. Her eyes lit up when he groaned. She giggled, rubbing at his nipples. She then gasped as her hands were pulled away. She wiggled in his hold.

Urianger pinned her wrists to the rug above her head with one broad hand. “Wicked little minx, thou art asking for trouble,” he said, panting. He stroked her side with his other hand, purposely seeking out ticklish spots. She choked on a laugh, wiggling again. But though she had the strength to possibly throw him across the room, Tilly did not.

“Urianger, more please.” She sighed, eyes fluttering closed when he obliged her. She crooned her pleasure as his lips wrapped around the nipple he hadn’t tasted yet. She arched up. “Yes, please.” Her hips rolled up, rubbing against his still covered cock. He grunted and swiped his tongue between her breasts. “Haaa, so good. More!”

Humming, the elezen moved down her body, his hand leaving her wrists. Immediately her fingers dove back into his hair. Her breath hitched. He undid the clasp and ties of her shorts, pulling them down along with her smalls. Carefully he tugged them past her thigh high stockings. They joined his discarded jewelry and her tunic. His hands smoothed over her hips before gripping the back of her thighs. “Art thou well still?” he asked as he slid down even more. His shoulders were now wedged between her legs. Tilly gulped, eyes widening. “Tylda?” He pressed scattered kisses on her inner thighs, patiently waiting for an answer.

“I’m great!” she squeaked. “I’m awesome. What are you dooooing!!!” She screamed. Her back curved like a bow pulled tight by its string as Urianger parted her lower lips with his tongue. “FUCK!” Her fingers flexed dangerously in his hair. Her tail lashed.

“Anon,” Urianger said against her sex. He slowly stroked his tongue along her wet folds. Her arousal coated his tongue with a tangy sweetness. Her short, neatly trimmed pubic hair tickled the bridge of his nose. He flicked to tip of his tongue into her entrance to draw out more of her taste. Tilly squirmed, calling out his name. She tried to tighten her thighs about his pointed ears but his hands held them open. The muscle beneath his palms trembled. The elezen would not let her crush his skull, intent as he was in licking her toward her first orgasm.

Tilly squealed with each new hot spot discovered. But she choked on her next scream when he began to suckle at her clit. She stiffened, struggling to breathe. “Oh! Oh!” She shook hard. Her thighs were spread wider, fingerprints blooming on their undersides from where he was gripping her. He gave a hard suck and thrust his tongue inside. Yowling, Tilly was shoved over the edge and straight into orgasm. Her toes curled. The tendons in her neck strained as she tossed her head back. She nearly ripped Urianger’s hair out due to how tight her fingers had curled into the strands. The pain didn’t even register to him, tongue working frantically. She wailed, trying to buck against his mouth. Her eyes rolled back as another orgasm crashed right through her on the heels of the first. She was sobbing by the time he stopped and went back to kissing the insides of her thighs to soothe her from her high.

Urianger surged up her body, mouth shiny from her juices. He shoved his robes down the rest of the way off. His smalls followed. His exposed cock, red and throbbing, bobbed between her thighs. He let himself be tugged down as Tilly kissed him. She licked his mouth clean before tangling her tongue with his. He kissed back just as hungrily. Reaching down, he guided the head of his cock to her sopping entrance. “Tylda,” he groaned. “I can stop. Thou may speaketh the word and I shall.”

“I’ll kill you if you stop,” Tilly growled, nipping his full lower lip. “Urianger, keep going!”

“By thy command,” he rumbled. Urianger slowly pressed forward. His cock head slid in, her lower lips spreading around his length. He planted his fists on the rug on either side of her shoulders. His shoulders heaved from his effort to hold back. He would savor this; he would not rush. He locked his golden gaze with her green eyes. “Look upon mine visage, beloved.” Tilly clung to his biceps and their golden armbands. Her thighs were bracketed tightly about his waist. She looked up at him, panting. “Thou art mine greatest treasure,” he crooned. “So beautifully does thy sex fit around me, so perfect...” The wet heat around his cock was nearly enough to steal his words as he choked on them.

Tilly moaned. She could feel him stretch her to her limit. But still he kept pushing in. Were all elezen this long and thick?! She didn’t intend to find out the variables. This man would be the only one betwixt her thighs. “Urianger...” she gasped as he finally was pressed all the way in her. “Yessss...” She clung to his shoulders. He paused, trembling. Sweat glistened on their skin. Tilly raked her nails down his back. “Move!” She bucked her hips to urge him on. Her skin slipped against his, mixing their sweat.

Snarling at her impatience. Urianger drew back to slam his cock into her. His hands scrabbled down to grab her hips. She wailed as he set a brutal pace. She grunted in time with his thrusts. He panted against her folded back ear, curved over her body and knees planted firm on the rug. Her legs tightened around his waist. He smashed his mouth over hers, kissing and biting. Her fangs jabbed his lip. A bead of blood welled up for a brief moment before being swallowed. He groaned and kissed her harder. Red lines were scratched on his back and shoulders.

Tilly screeched when he pulled away and unwrapped her limbs from around him. Then she gasped as he flipped her onto her elbows and knees. Her tail lifted up and to the side, presenting her bottom to him. Shoulders down with elbows bent and bracing her torso up, she cried out when he thrust back into her. Her fingers curled around the fur beneath her. Her breasts swayed and her head bowed. His hands grabbed at her hips, fingers digging in. His grunts echoed in her ears, mixing with her own sounds.

And then Urianger bit the nape of her neck, like he was a nuhn breeding one of his tribeswomen. Tilly screamed, her cunt tightening around his cock. He sped up, the slapping of their meeting skin now louder.

Reaching down and around, Urianger rubbed at her clitoris and a bit where her lower lips were split by his thrusting cock. He pressed down and swirled his thumb in a circle around the swollen nub. Tilly’s elbows collapsed from underneath her, her shoulders now pressed flat against the fur rug. The change in angle combined with the strokes to her clit made her wail and plead for more. Urianger pressed harder and made her scream. He groaned as she orgasmed, muscles fluttering and squeezing him. He kept thrusting to chase down his own finish. Tilly begged for his seed, encouraging him to fill her. His eyes rolled back as he slammed into his love one last time as deeply as he could go. His cock jerked. Seed coated her insides in several bursts. After another long moment, he collapsed against her back, arms wrapped around her hips to keep her pressed against him. Her head was under his chin because of his height. Her ears flicked against his exposed throat. His forehead was pressed against the rug.

The miqo’te panted. She fought to calm her rapidly beating heart and her straining lungs. “Urianger?” she called softly. “Love?”

“Hmm.” Urianger tipped over to lay on his side, pulling her along with him. His softening cock slipped out of her, seed dribbling from her sex. He held her. Her bottom was pressed against his hips, tail draped over her thigh. The elezen wrapped his arm around the front her shoulders and held her against his chest. His other arm pillowed her head. Right before her nose was his golden armband, shining in the firelight of the hearth. He pressed a kiss in the space between her ears. “Beloved mine,” he said. “Stay with me?”

Laughing softly, Tilly rubbed back against him. “Of course,” she replied. “Of course.” She turned over in his arms. Her fingers splayed across his chest. She nuzzled his throat. “My nuhn, I will stay with you always.”

Urianger knew exactly what she had called him. His breath hitched and he kissed her forehead. He kissed her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She giggled, smile bright. “Dearest one, how mine heart soars to hear thy words,” he said. His hands stroked her back. She purred, pressing closer to him. Her leg curled over his bare hip. With a little push, Tilly rolled him onto his back. She straddled his hips and folded her arms across his chest. She rested her chin in the cradle created by her forearms. Her tail flicked, the leonine tip twitching. His arms wrapped around her, one hand at her hip and the other at her shoulder on the opposite side. He pulled her up to kiss her. She hummed contentedly against his lips. The tips of his pointed ears wiggled in a subtle movement. She wiggled her own ears back, laughing.

“So, you were right.”

“Oh?”

“This rug is very soft.”

“Indeed.”

“How are your sheets?”

Urianger smiled crookedly at her. “Wouldst thou like to find out?” he asked. He laughed at her enthusiastic nod. He managed to stand even with her laying on top of him. She cackled as he tossed her onto his shoulder. Naked and uncaring, the elezen carried his little miqo’te love out of the parlor and up the stairs.

The abandoned teapot and its contents had long gone cold, forgotten in the wake of events between the two lovers.

* * *

“Have you seen Tilly?”

“She’s busy.”

Alphinaud paused, surprised at the terse answer from the Exarch. “My lord?” he said in concern. Alisaie looked up from the tome she had grabbed from the shelf. Her fine eyebrows rose.

Haunted red eyes looked up at the elezen from where their owner was seated. “Our friend is occupied,” he intoned. He snapped his book shut and stood from his desk. “Do not ask again.” G’raha spun away, his robes flaring. He had done so to hide his reddening face. He was finally paying for using his mirror to search the Warrior of Darkness out. “I am going for a walk.” And maybe a dip in the cold lake. He had never thought of her in a carnal manner before but now he couldn’t unsee it. The Tia was going to have to grovel for forgiveness. That is... if he ever decided to confess. Though perhaps confessing his accidental voyeurism wasn’t the best thing for his state of being. G’raha could just imagine strong, slim hands wringing his neck. And aether charged cards slicing through the air for his face. He gulped. “Bye.” He ran out of his own study.

“What was that about?” Alisaie asked, closing her book.

“I do not know.”

“Weird...”

* * *

“Urianger, we’ve come to visit,” Ryne said as she opened the entrance to the astrologian’s home. “Urianger?” She stepped into the parlor. “Oh, his tea set! He must already have visitors.” The girl left the parlor, shrugging at her guardian. She didn’t notice that tea and coffee had never been poured into the cups or the pile of clothes or the lute in the chair.

Thancred reached over his shoulder to grip the handle of his gunblade. “Stay by the door,” he said. He patted her head when she did as he asked. “Urianger?” He stalked further into the house. The hyur stopped at the base of the stairs. A particular and familiar sort of sound floated down from upstairs. No...it couldn’t be... His brows furrowed and he leaned forward. A faint, feminine moan sounded in his ears, the voice belonging to a particular someone. “You finally did it,” Thancred whispered in disbelief. He could have been saying it about either one of the people upstairs. And that other familiar sound was that of a bed being rocked by certain activities. He jerked back, his hand falling to his side. “And we’re going now.” He spun on his heel and hurried over to the front door where Ryne was waiting. He spotted a pair of high boots that belonged to exactly one woman. He hissed, making Ryne jump.

“What is it? Is there something wrong?”

“No! No, nothing wrong. But I do believe Urianger would prefer privacy right now.” Before she could ask another question, Thancred picked her up under his arm like a playball. She squawked and flailed. “We must be going. Things to do! No time! Off we get!” He sailed out the front door, locking it behind him. He ignored his charge’s protests and swinging fists. “Trust me, Ryne. We must away now.” The gunbreaker ran down the path.

* * *

Feo Ul sipped tea from their little cup. “And that’s the news about our little sapling and her stargazer,” they said cheerily to Y’shtola. “Now I believe you owe me gil.” They grinned as the blind miqo’te counted out forty gil coins for their winnings. “Good, good. These shall make lovely tiles for my bathing room. Bye-bye!” They disappeared with their prize.

“Hmph.” Y’shtola finished her tea. She tapped her cheek with her fist in thought. “Well now, I suppose I won’t have to hear about her pining anymore,” she said to herself. “There goes that bit of entertainment.” Her ears swiveled back at the sound of familiar footsteps.

“What entertainment, Master Matoya?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing, my friend. Nothing at all.” She smiled and took another sip of her tea. “Now then, do you have need of me?”

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this fluffy piece of lemon sin cake! And I'm back on my elezen horny kick. What a surprise. Hahaha! Thank you for reading this far! If you enjoyed this piece, please tap that kudos button and leave a comment!


End file.
